


A Secure Heart

by KassKenway



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassKenway/pseuds/KassKenway
Summary: A fanfic made for the giveaway of Sajiko.Bodyguard Yoo Jeongyeon starts to develop "something" towards her client, the super popular artist Im Nayeon.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	A Secure Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sajiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sajiko/gifts).



> As a new ONCE I'm still grasping at what are the personalities of the members, and as a new writer I'm still learning how to write a story, so please take that into account.  
> I decided to write this in order to participate of the giveaway from Sajiko, because "what I've got to lose" right?

**TWICE The Protection** is a very famous security company from South Korea, not only for their high rate of success and professionalism, but also because all of the bodyguards are women.Which means that they can blend in more easily and be less conspicuous, being able to do their work of protecting VIPs much easier.

Yoo Jeongyeon is without a doubt one of the best bodyguards, always going the extra mile in order to be more efficient in her job.If there's one thing that makes her the most professional of all is because she has her own rules that she tends to follow religiously.Although, lately, a certain _headache_ has been testing both her patience and her adherence to her own rules.

Im Nayeon.

The famous artist that is a roaring success not only in her own country but also worldwide.

With an army of fans, as well as some anti-fans, and even the occasional nut job stalker, she is not only a very important VIP but also a very difficult client.Not because she treats others as _below her_ but because she keeps traveling al around and it is very common for her public appearances to attract literal waves of people.

In other words, Jeongyeon's job wasn't easy, and Nayeon certainly didn't seem interested to make it easier to her.

**1.Unless necessary, do not interact directly with the client.**

"Jeongyeon!"

"..."

"Jeongie!"

"..."

"Hey, hot stuff!"

"..."

Jeongyeon had to bite her lips in order to stop herself from answering back, and trust her...it wasn't easy to hold back.

It would've been one thing if Nayeon was only calling her, after all Jeongyeon already knew how to tune out _distractions,_ but it didn't help that there were certain hands from certain artist circling her shoulders and occasionally petting her hair, while lips were inching closer to her ears.

"C'mon now, you know that I know that you can hear me...Why you always play hard to get?"

"..."

"Don't be like that Jeongie..." Nayeon's hands started to travel around her body, trying to find what would make the girl stop being such a statue "You know that I will find what makes you tick and it would be easier for us both if you..." she wasn't able to complete her phrase before Jeongyeon left a small laugh after one of her hands passed a _very ticklish_ spot.

"Oh!Isn't this nice?" Nayeon started tickling Jeongyeon on that spot, trying to get more reactions out of the girl.

"STOP IT!"

Jeongyeon tried to squirm out of the other girl's reach but found that it was an impossible task.

"HAHAHAHAH!NOW I WANT TO SEE YOU IGNORE ME NOW!"

**2.Don't bring attraction to yourself, become invisible.**

Jeongyeon didn't wear colorful clothes, she didn't even dye her hair anything that wasn't black or brown colors.She tried her best to make herself seem unnoticeable, after all that was her job, to see without being seen.Not so hard when you work clothes are mainly black or shades of navy blue, you blend in almost perfectly in a darker room.

She was currently checking the backstage entrances of Nayeon's concert venue, after all she has been receiving some letters from an "admirer" that seemed to have been trying to stalk her ever since her latest show in Germany.And as Jeongyeon always said to herself, "There's no such thing as being too much careful".She was finishing her current patrol when she saw Nayeon leaving the stage in order to go change her clothes for the next part of her show, she was surrounded by stylists, the backstage camera crew from her company, some technicians checking her mic and other stuff used by herself...basically she was surrounded although not completely engulfed by everyone.

She just passed by the cluster of people while going towards the backstage rooms when a hand appeared from amongst the mess and grabbed her jacket with a surprising strong grip.

"What the...?" and she felt when she was pulled, again with surprising strength, towards the mix of limbs and bodies.

Jeongyeon barely had time to protect her face before she found herself side by side with Nayeon.

"Hey!Look who was passing by!"

Nayeon gave her _that smile_ , the one that have been messing with her head-and her heart-for a while now.

She brought Jeaongyeon closer to her and put one arm above her shoulders, in a kind of one arm embrace, while giving a look at her. _That look_ that made Jeaongyeon feel like she was being scanned inside out from her eyes, and quite frankly?It made her feel embarassed, as if she was naked instead of being completely covered by her black work-issued clothes.

"So" Nayeon turned to the camera focused on her while bringing Jeongyeon closer "Can you guys see what I'm saying about this cutie?I mean just LOOK at her, so handsome-looking and beautiful.I mean, black does seem like her color right?"

She was...talking to her fans about Jeongyeon?

Why?

As far as she knew she looked just like any regular person, she didn't try to attract attention-even more so because of her job-she was basically a wallflower, of sorts, as bringing attention to yourself means compromising your discretion and putting your clients at risk.

"And look at those eyes!"

Nayeon grabbed her chin and directed her face even closer to the camera.

"Aren't they the prettiest thing ever?"

Honestly, in a world of lights and glamour, how did someone as inconspicuous as her caught the artist's attention?

**3.Don't fall in love with your client.**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..."

Jeongyeon was walking circles in the meeting room of her company, trying to make sense of what was going on with her lately.Whenever she saw Nayeon she would feel like butterflies where in her insides, her eyes would always look at her and be unable to look away, she even started to think that her interactions with the artist were becoming more...personal?They would end up being left alone more frequently by Nayeon's staff(which would leave the room while giggling), sometimes she would be called by the artist just to accompany her in her own mansion for a _moment of peace and fun even if Jeongyeon didn't know what fun_ was...in Nayeon's words.

The door to the room opened and in came her boss, a.k.a. God Jihyo.

"Jeong?What are you doing here?Weren't you supposed to be at Nayeon's?"

Jeongyeon looked at Jihyo and the girl almost felt pity at what she saw in her eyes...well, almost.

"I don't know what's going on!I can only think about Nayeon, I feel like everytime I try to focus on anything else I feel a pull towards her even when she isn't on sight!What's going on with me?!"

Oh poor Jeong, you foolish and cute Jeong.

"Well, I'm no doctor but I sure as hell know what you are decribing."

Jeongyeon grabbed Jihyo by her arms and shaked her in desperation.

"THEN WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"Jeong, you _can't_ be that dense right?" Jihyo tried to calm her while giving a small smile, as if she knew all that there was to know "I know that you probably didn't do this as much as I or anyone else did since you're _so focused on your job_ -" Jeongyeon gave her a glare "-which isn't a bad thing but it does blind you to what is so obvious".

"Heh, you're in love Jeong.Plain and simple.And I bet that bunny knew of this way before you did."

"What?But I can't be in love...th-that isn't professional!I-I-I..."

This time it was Jihyo that grabbed Jeongyeon by her arms and held her still.

"Breath Jeong.Look, there's nothing wrong with falling in love with your client.Sure it won't be considered profissional, but we aren't robots Jeong.We are humans just like the people we protect, we have feelings-even if we try to bury them for both our and our client's sake-so while I understand why you might be feeling overwhelmed or even confused...know that _no one_ will hold it against you.Not me, not anyone from the company, and more so not Nayeon."

Jeongyeon clamed down and took deep breaths before looking at Jihyo, with a question that both already knew the answer to.

"What do I do now?"

Jihyo smiled and released Jeongyeon from her hold.

"WELL...I know from an anonymous source that certain bunny had some reservations-for two-for a very nice restaurant and she was planning to maybe have a nice date with a nice woman..."

Jeongyeon could only smile while reaching for her cellphone.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to break some rules, right?


End file.
